


A Cold Bed

by yellowsunchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsunchild/pseuds/yellowsunchild
Summary: Draco wakes up alone for the first time in eighteen months.





	A Cold Bed

Draco woke up shivering. Sitting up in bed, he reached for his wand. He hadn’t woken up cold in almost a year and a half. For the past eighteen months he has had his own personal space heater who kept him warm. Even when Harry wasn’t in the bed, his warmth lingered. Draco was never in bed alone long. Harry only left to go to the bathroom, or to make them both tea, before getting back in bed with a warm up of black tea, perfectly made with two sugars and a splash of milk. Draco cast a warming charm around him.  
It wasn’t the same.  
Draco knew his father would find a way to sabotage his relationship. He knew it. The second he started dating Harry, two years after the war, after they bumped into each other at a coffee shop, he knew his father would ruin them.  
Is father, however had been locked safely in Azkaban. For eighteen perfect months, Harry and Draco were in a blissful relationship, Draco stopped pretending to live at his apartment after the second week and after some convincing, their friends accepted the relationship.  
Three days ago, Lucius Malfoy died. He started refusing food, and now Narcissa and Draco had to plan a small quiet funeral at Malfoy Manor.  
His mother asked a question that made Draco’s stomach turn, “Will Harry be there?”  
“Absolutely not.” Draco replied stoically.  
Draco remembered his father’s hate for Harry, and decided he did not deserve to have the most aggressively good person he knew at his funeral.  
Harry had other plans. Draco came home from the Manor after spending the day finishing the plans, and Harry was in their bedroom wearing black dress robes. The rest of his dress robes were laid out on the bed.  
“Okay, I know there are complicated customs for what to wear to a wizard’s funeral, but since I’m not family, I thought black would be okay. Or should I wear the green? What do you think?” Harry was holding a set of emerald green dress robes.   
“No.”  
“No to both?”  
“No. As in you’re not going.”  
“Of course I’m going. You’re my boyfriend. I want to be there for you.”  
“He doesn’t deserve to have you there. End of story.”  
“No, not end of story. We don’t do that. That’s not how our relationship works.”  
“Today it does.”  
Harry looked at Draco like he had two heads. “Are you serious?”  
“Completely.”  
Harry threw the green dress robes on the bed, picked his jeans off the floor, and walked into the bathroom.  
After ten minutes of waiting, Draco opened the door to find only a pair of black dress robes, Harry having apparated out of the apartment.  
So Draco paced. For three hours. When Harry never showed, he decided to go to his apartment. He wouldn’t be kept waiting. He had a long day ahead of him.  
Draco became aware that he was chewing his lip. He regretted leaving. He regretted everything. He realized Harry was just showing his love. Harry was being kind, but how could Draco show up now. It was 5 AM, so the funeral was in five hours. He acted like a child yesterday. What would he say to Harry.  
He got up to make tea. He automatically made two cups. His tea, and one with one sugar and no milk. Looking at the tea, inspiration dawned.  
He picked up the tea, and apparated into Harry’s livingroom. At least Harry didn’t put wards up against him, which means he knew he would come back. If only to get your clothes. A voice in his head told him. He walked into the bedroom, Harry was curled into a ball on the bed. He only did that if he had a nightmare, and suddenly Draco’s stupidity crashed around him. He rushed to the bedside, set the mugs down, sat on the side of the bed, and began running his hands through Harry’s black mop of hair.  
“Baby, I’m so sorry,” he gushed. Without opening his eyes, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pressed his face against his stomach. He was talking into Draco’s stomach, “Baby, I cant hear you.”  
Harry’s strong arms pulled Draco all the way onto the bed and Draco’s face was just next to Harry’s.  
“I went to Ron and ‘Mione’s. They talked some sense into me. Explained why you might not want me there. Why I maybe shouldn’t go. I just didn’t understand. And you wouldn’t talk about it. And I was so mad. It felt like you were rejecting me. These are the things couples do for each other. I thought you were keeping something from me. And I didn’t want you to see me so mad. So I left.”  
“I was trying to protect you. I always felt like he was going to ruin us. And look at us. Our first big fight. Over him. But he would have hated how quickly we made up.” Draco never wanted to get out of this bed ever again. He felt Harry’s warmth radiating through him and his toes were tucked under Harry’s legs so every part of him was warm.  
“We’re made up?”  
“Yes. You were right. Of course,” Draco said rolling his eyes, “I want you there. I need you there. I will always need you.”  
“You never told me what to wear.”  
“Black is fine.”  
“When do we need to leave?”  
“Set the alarm for nine.”  
“Why am I setting an alarm? We’re both up.” Harry leaned up on his elbow to look at Draco.  
“Because we both slept like shit last night and you know it.” Draco was already tucking himself into Harry’s arm.  
Harry chuckled, then put his arm around Draco.  
They would wake again at 9 AM, go to the funeral, which would be grim. Harry would wear black dress robes, Draco would wear his family colors as per tradition, and then Harry and Draco would go back to their beautiful, loving little bed and they would only be stronger together because of the fight.


End file.
